The Moon and The Sun in Our Glass Ball - Prolog
by Shizunda Tsuki
Summary: Tepat setelah bertemu dengan Kageyama Tobio dan Hinata Shouyo, Tsukishima Kei merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya.. Mimpi yang aneh dan suara lelaki yang menggema di dalam kepalanya..
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

 _Puluhan ribu tahun berlalu, dan tibalah hari ini, saat dimana ku tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan sang mahadewi yang kurindukan. Kali ini, tidak hanya sinarnya saja yang bisa kurasakan, namun sosoknya, suaranya, keindahannya, keagungannya. Mahadewi yang kucintai lebih dari apapun dan siapapun, Amaterasu. Lihatlah, Tsukuyomi mu ini telah menemukan mu, dan ia tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu meski itu berarti akhir dunia telah datang._

Beberapa jam berlalu sejak sang mentari keluar dari peraduannya, namun anak lelaki berbadan tinggi, berambut blonde ikal pendek, dan berkacamata ini enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Bukan karena malas atau tidak enak badan, hanya saja Tsukishima Kei merasa jika ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Entah kenapa ia sering mendengar suara-suara aneh di dalam kepalanya, ditambah lagi saat tidur ia selalu memimpikan seseorang. Seseorang yang wajahnya tak dapat ia kenali karena tiap ia memimpikannya, sosok itu selalu berkilauan, bermandikan cahaya, hingga pandangan Tsukishima silau dibuatnya. Satu hal yang Tsukishima ingat dengan baik adalah senyumnya yang hangat dan riang namun terdapat kesedihan di dalamnya.

Hal-hal aneh yang dialaminya tersebut, terjadi setelah ia bertemu dengan dua orang teman seangkatannya yang akan menjadi teman satu tim nya setelah pertandingan 3 lawan 3 hari Sabtu besok. Kageyama Tobio, sang 'Ousama' dari SMP Kitagawa Daiichi dan Hinata Shouyo, si pendek nan berisik. Keduanya tipe yang sangat tak disukai Tsukishima karena menurutnya mereka merepotkan. Tetapi kenapa keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya muncul setelah ia bertemu dengan mereka? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di dalam kepalanya dan itu membuatnya pusing. Namun bukan Tsukishima Kei namanya, jika hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu bisa dengan mudahnya merebut hari-harinya yang damai. Logika dan sistem yang ada di kepalanya menolak untuk memikirkan hal absurd seperti itu lebih jauh lagi, dengan begitu Tsukishima Kei tetaplah Tsukishima Kei. Namun meskipun begitu...

' _Hei bocah.. cepat bangun dan pergi sekolah sana.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Amaterasu-ku..'_

' _Sial.. suara ini lagi.. Hoi.. aku tidak tahu kau itu apa atau siapa, tapi bisa jangan ganggu hidupku? Menyingkirlah dari dalam tubuhku.. '_

' _Hei kurang ajar sekali kau.. Kau pikir aku senang menempati tubuh bocah sepertimu? Kalau aku bisa memilih untuk menempatkan diri di tubuh siapa, aku pasti akan memilih orang yang jauh lebih baik dari kau, dasar bocah tengil!'_

' _Ck.. Sebenarnya siapa kau?'_

' _Aku? Aku adalah Kau.. Kau dari berpuluh-puluh ribu tahun yang lalu..'_

' _Ha? Jelaskan dengan benar..'_

' _Aku, Tsukuyomi..'_

' _Haaa? Tsukuyomi? Maksudmu Tsukoyomi Dewa Bulan? Jangan bercanda.. Jawab dengan serius!'_

' _Jangan membentakku dasar bocah! Kau sedang berbicara dengan Dewa, kau tau itu!?'_

' _Menggelikan sekali..'_

' _Terserah kau ingin berkata apa.. Tapi aku, adalah Tsukuyomi.. dan Kau adalah...'_

' _Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau aku ini Reinkarnasi mu? Titisan mu begitu?'_

' _Ya! Katakan saja begitu..'_

' _Sungguh menggelikan..'_

' _Terserah.. Yang jelas, aku disini, di dalam tubuh dan pikiranmu.. Dan aku punya tujuan.. Bantu aku untuk mencapainya, Tsukishima..'_

' _Ck.. Sebelum itu, aku ingin mengajukan syarat terlebih dahulu..'_

' _Apa itu? Sebutkan saja.. akan ku penuhi selama aku bisa.'_

' _Jangan keluarkan suaramu di dalam kepalaku saat aku berkegiatan di luar rumah, jangan pernah kendalikan tubuh, pikiranku atau semacamnya, dan setelah tujuanmu itu tercapai, keluar dari tubuhku..'_

' _Itu artinya kau akan membantuku?'_

' _Karena jika aku menolak, akan semakin merepotkan..'_

' _Tsukishima.. Aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari tubuhmu jika tujuanku belum tercapai.. Karena aku ini tak memiliki wujud konkrit, juga bukan sebuah jiwa, spirit atau sesuatu-sesuatu astral seperti itu, jadi aku.. emm.. Aku sudah bilang tadi, aku adalah kau.. itu berati kau adalah aku.. Kukatakan kau reinkarnasi atau titisanku karena warna jiwa kita sama..'_

' _Tunggu sebentar.. kau bilang kau ini bukan jiwa ato semacamnya? Penjelasanmu tak masuk akal..'_

' _Itu karena kau tak mendengarkanku hingga selesai..'_

' _Dan kau bahkan tidak pandai menjelaskan..'_

' _Diam saja dan dengarkan dasar anak manusia tengil..'_

' _Ck'_

' _Aku memang bukan jiwa.. Aku ini Dewa.. dan aku belum mati, aku belum kembali pada keabadian yang sebenarnya.. Aku yang ada di dalam tubuhmu ini adalah keinginanku, harapanku, hatiku, dan mataku..'_

' _Keinginan? Harapan?'_

' _Tsukishima, aku tidak akan mengendalikan tubuh atau pikiranmu atau apapun.. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Amaterasu.. Itu saja.. Saat keinginanku, harapanku tercapai dan perasaanku tersampaikan, aku akan kembali ke tempatku berada..'_

' _Jadi Amaterasu juga memiliki titisan? Itu berati Keluarga Kaisar?'_

' _Ha? Tidak, bukan seperti itu.. Singkatnya, Amaterasu juga sepertiku saat ini.. namun dengan tujuan berbeda..'_

' _Apa tujuannya?'_

' _Akan kuceritakan detailnya di saat yang tepat..'_

' _Baiklah.. dan.. di tubuh siapa Amaterasu mu itu berada?'_

' _Di tubuh salah satu temanmu yang baru kau temui beberapa hari yang lalu..'_


	2. A Day Before I meet You

**_The Moon and The Sun in Our Glass Ball_**

 _ **Chapter 1: A day before I meet You**_

 ** _Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate_**

 ** _Karakter yang ada di fanfict ini sepenuhnya milik Furudate-sensei_**

 ** _dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fict ini.._**

 ** _Selamat membaca.._**

 **:D**

 _Kau tentunya ingat, dosa apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu. Dosa yang membuat Matahari dan Bulan tak akan pernah bisa bertemu sampai kapanpun._

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hari Jumat. Hari ini adalah salah satu hari berat dan melelahkan bagi Tsukishima Kei. Bukan melelahkan dari segi tenaga atau kegiatan, melainkan melelahkan bagi hati dan pikirannya. Alasannya tidak lain tidak bukan karena Sang Dewa yang mendiami tubuh Tsukishima beberapa hari terakhir ini. Sungguh. Jika Tsukuyomi memiliki wujud, dan jika Tsukishima bisa menemuinya langsung, dengan tanpa segan Tsukishima akan memukulinya dan melemparinya dengan 'garam'.

Semua berawal dari kehebohan Tsukuyomi lantaran duo bermasalah itu tidak ada lagi saat latihan. Berkat hal itu Tsukishima harus ijin pergi ke toilet untuk bicara dengannya….

' _Kau ingat dengan janji yang kau buat sebelum ini?'_

' _Tentu saja aku ingat! Kau pikir siapa aku? Tapi, kenapa mereka tidak ada_ _lagi_ _!?'_

' _Hhhhh… Kau lupa apa yan_ _g aku katakan kemarin_ _? Mereka tidak boleh menghadiri kegiatan klub karena mereka membuat onar saat hari pertama masuk. Mereka akan diijinkan mengikuti kegiatan klub kembali setelah pertandingan besok. Harus kuulangi berapa kali lagi sampai kau ingat, haa?'_

' _O.. oh.. begitu ya.._ _Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan_ _Amaterasu_ _, sampai-sampai aku lupa dengan perkataanmu_ _.._ _Tapi.. Kenapa harus manusia pembuat onar seperti itu yang memiliki warna jiwa yang sama dengan Amaterasu..'_

' _Hhh.. Kau benar, kali ini aku setuju denganmu..'_

' _Aku akan sangat bahagia kalau dia menempati manusia.. emm.. seperti gadis berkacamata_ _di klub mu itu.'_

' _Shimizu senpai?'_

' _Ooh.. Shimizu ya? Siapa nama lengkapnya?'_

'… _. Shimizu Kiyoko..'_

' _Oooooooohhh.. Nama yang sangat indah, seperti wujudnya..'_

' _Tunggu sebentar.. Kau.. Menyukainya?'_

' _Tentu saja! Dia cantik sekali.. andai saja dia menjadi wadah Amaterasu..'_

' _Kau sangat duniawi sekali.. Nafsu mu besar, padahal kau Dewa.. Pantas Amaterasu meninggalkanmu.. haha..'_

' _Hei! Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tahu! Siapa pun pasti punya nafsu, baik manusia maupun Dewa semuanya pasti memilikinya.'_

' _Ya ya..'_

' _Apa dia bukan tipe mu?'_

' _Ha?'_

' _Shimizu-chan.. apa dia bukan tipe mu?'_

' _Aku tidak punya yang seperti itu..'_

' _Kau ini sungguhan manusia atau bukan sih?'_

' _Sudah waktunya.. jangan keluarkan suaramu_ _lagi_ _, ingat itu! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.'_

Saat itu, sesaat setelah Tsukishima keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali menuju gedung olahraga, Tsukuyomi menggumamkan sesuatu di dalam kepala Tsukishima…

' _Kau berharap Amaterasu ada di tubuh Yamaguchi.. bukan begitu Tsukishima?'_

Seketika langkah Tsukishima terhenti, ia berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk dan berkata, "Berisik, jangan baca hati orang seenaknya.."

Berkat perkataan Tsukuyomi tersebut, sepulang dari sekolah, Tsukishima merasakan sesuatu perasaan bernama "galau". Sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah sama sekali ia rasakan dalam 15 tahun hidupnya. Tsukishima tak ingin mengakuinya. Sungguh. Jika bisa, jika dapat, ia tak ingin mengakuinya. Namun dengan sangat amat berat hati, ia mengatakan ya. Ya, Ia secara sadar berharap demikian. Dan setelah Tsukuyomi mengatakan bahwa wadah Amaterasu adalah dua orang pembuat onar itu, perasaan kecewa timbul dalam hatinya.

Namun tidak ada untungnya sama sekali bagi Tsukishima jika ia terus menerus merasa seperti ini. Justru hal ini membuatnya semakin semakin tidak dapat berkonsentrasi karena pertanyaan yang sama selalu terngiang dalam kepalanya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus kecewa? Kenapa?. Sungguh pertanyaan itu membuat dirinya sebal.

Saat ia terlarut dalam pikirannya, Tsukuyomi yang sudah tak tahan dengan pikiran Tsukishima yang 'ramai' pun angkat bicara..

' _Tsukishima, sudahlah.. hentikan pikiranmu yang kacau ini.. sungguh, ini membuatku pusing.._ '

' _Ha? Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa? Sepengetahuanku, Dewa ada untuk memberi berkah kepada manusia, bukan memberi beban seperti ini..'_

' _Baiklah, aku minta maaf untuk masalah Yamaguchi ini.. jadi hentikan kekacauan ini..'_

' _Tidak bisa.. meninggalkan masalah tanpa menemukan jawaban atau solusinya hanya membuatku menderita..'_

' _Ku kira selama ini kau cuek, acuh tak acuh.. tapi ternyata kau bisa juga begini..'_

' _Heh.. ternyata Dewa seperti kau pun tak dapat mengerti sifat manusia sepenuhnya..'_

' _Sial.. aku sungguh tak menyukai sifatmu ini..'_

' _Aku tidak butuh suka darimu..'_

' _Sialan..'_

' _Kenapa?'_

' _Ha? Apanya?'_

' _Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku bukan?'_

' _He? Bagaimana kau bisa tau?'_

' _Sudahlah cepat katakan ada apa..'_

' _...Baiklah.. em.. Aku.. baru sadar akan sesuatu..'_

' _Apa itu?'_

' _Aku belum mengatakan tujuanku dan kemungkinan tentang tujuan Amaterasu kepadamu..'_

' _Aaah.. benar.. kebetulan sekali aku juga ingin menanyakan hal itu.. Jadi apa itu?'_

' _Kupikir kau tak peduli, atau kau bodoh sampai-sampai kau tak menanyai tujuanku tapi berniat membantuku.. hahahaha..'_

' _Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.. Jadi apa?'_

' _Kau tahu, aku, Amaterasu, dan Susano'o adalah saudara. Kami diberkahi kekuasaan serta kekuatan masing-masing oleh Ayah kami. Dahulu kami sangat dekat, kami hidup di surga dengan penuh keda...'_

' _Tunggu sebentar.. kau berniat menceritakan tujuanmu dengan prolog sepanjang itu? Aku memang tidak terlalu suka sejarah, apalagi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan makhluk hidup terutama hewan.. Tapi aku juga tidak bodoh sampai-sampai harus kau ceritakan dari awal seperti itu..'_

' _Ceritaku berbeda dengan_ _apa_ _yang kalian pelajari.. Yaah.. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau cerita yang kalian ketahui secara turun temurun itu salah, tapi itu terlalu... nnnggghh.. terlalu bulat?'_

' _...Maksudmu tidak mendetail begitu?'_

' _NAH! Itu maksudku..'_

' _Jadi kau ingin memberitahukan detailnya padaku?'_

' _Kalau aku tidak menceritakan detailnya, akan sulit menyampaikan tujuanku..'_

' _Baiklah kalau begitu, ceritakan detailnya dengan singkat padat dan jelas..'_

' _Haaaaaa? Mana bisa aku menjelaskan detail dengan singkat?'_

' _Kau pikir ini jam berapa?'_

' _Ah benar.. kau harus tidur awal karena besok kau harus ke sekolah karena ada pertandingan.. Baiklah kalau begitu, apa boleh buat.. akan kujelaskan detailnya dengan singkat..'_

' _Hm..'_

' _Yah, kurasa aku tidak perlu menceritakan tentang asal usul ku dan juga keluarga ku.'_

' _Ya, keputusan yang tepat.'_

' _Jadi.. emm.. kau tentunya tahu mengenai kisah pembunuhan Ukemochi* kan? Sebelum kejadian itu, hubungan ku dengan Amaterasu sangatlah dekat. Aku adalah Dewa yang paling ia percaya. Sebaliknya, hubungannya dengan Susano'o sangatlah buruk. Mereka seperti air dan api.'_

' _Lalu?'_

' _Tapi.. bukan seperti itu kenyataannya.. Bukan aku yang membunuh Ukemochi.. Melainkan Susano'o lah yang membunuhnya. Ia memanfaatkan kemarahanku saat itu untuk mencoreng wajah Amaterasu yang saat itu mengutusku untuk menghadiri perjamuan makan malam.'_

' _Heee.. jadi begitu.. lalu?'_

' _Lalu seperti yang kalian para manusia ketahui, ia tak mau lagi bertatap muka lagi dengan ku yang ia anggap sebagai seorang pembunuh. Saat itu aku merasa putus asa. Aku ditinggalkan oleh wanita yang.. aku cintai.. Istriku sendiri..'_

' _He_ _e.._ _Jadi Amaterasu_ _benar-benar_ _istrimu?'_

' _Ah bukan.. bagaimana menjelaskannya.. hm.. dalam bahasa manusia, kami tidak menikah secara hukum. Kami hanya bertukar janji saja. ya kurang lebih seperti itu. Itupun hanya kami berdua yang tahu.'_

' _Hoo.. jadi begitu.. lalu apa hubungannya ceritamu ini dengan tujuanmu? Jangan-jangan.. kau.. Ingin menjelaskan pada Amaterasu bahwa kau bukan pembunuh? Dan kau meminta.._ _emm.. Rujuk kembali?_ _'_

' _Emm.. Sedikit berbeda dari itu..'_

' _Tapi hampir seperti itu?'_

' _Em.. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.. melihat sosoknya.. dan jika bisa, jika ia mengijinkan, aku ingin berbicara kembali dengannya.. hanya itu saja..'_

' _Ha? Hanya itu? Hanya untuk hal se sepele itu kau menyita tubuh seorang manusia, membuatnya repot dengan hasrat pribadimu? Sungguh aku tak percaya..'_

' _Tsukishima.. Kau sudah menyetujui akan membantuku apapun tujuanku.. bantu aku..'_

' _Lantas apa untungnya untukku?'_

' _Tsukishima.. kau berkata seperti itu karena kau belum pernah merasakan cinta.. kau belum pernah merasakan perasaan sakit tak dapat meraih orang yang kau cintai, padahal ia ada tepat dihadapanmu. Perasaan sakit karena kau tak bisa berjalan beriringan dengannya. Perasaan sakit karena kau tak bisa bersinar bersamanya...'_

' _Kau mengancamku?'_

' _Tidak.. Aku memberi tahumu.. bahwa menjadi seperti ku sangatlah menderita.. Maafkan aku.. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tubuhmu jika tujuanku belum tercapai.. Untuk saat ini, cukup ini saja yang aku ceritakan.. Aku tak ingin membuatmu kalut lebih dari ini.. Istirahatlah.. Selamat malam..'_

' _Hei jangan kabur.. kembali kau Tsukuyomi! Hei!'_

' _...'_

' _Cih.. Sialan.. Dasar pengecut..'_

Mendengar penjelasan dari Tsukuyomi dan mengetahui tujuannya yang sebenarnya malam itu, membuat Tsukishima sadar akan sesuatu. Hati Tsukuyomi mempengaruhi hatinya. Keduanya bagaikan cermin, secara tidak sadar perasaannya adalah cerminan dari perasaan Tsukuyomi. Perasaan Tsukuyomi yang cepat-cepat ingin segera bertemu dengan Amaterasu, membuatnya berharap agar orang yang menjadi wadah Amaterasu adalah orang terdekat Tsukishima, yaitu Yamaguchi. Dengan begitu tujuanya akan cepat tercapai. Jadi perasaan yang dirasakan Tsukishima hanyalah salah paham belaka. Jika pun ia merasa kecewa dari lubuk hatinya, itu hanya karena ia berharap tujuan Tsukuyomi dapat segera terkabul tanpa ia harus berurusan dengan orang yang merepotkan dan kehidupannya yang damai segera kembali.

Dengan itu, akhirnya Tsukishima dapat sedikit tenang dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia tidak ingin kelelahan saat pertandingan esok hari. Meski ia berkata pada duo berisik itu bahwa ia tak terobsesi dengan kemenangan, namun bagaimanapun juga ia juga tak ingin dikalahkan dengan mudah. Apalagi oleh dua orang berisik dan merepotkan seperti mereka.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _Ke esokan harinya..._

"Keeeii.. Sudah jam segini.. Ayo sarapan.." Seru Ibunda Tsukishima, memecah keheningan pagi hari serta lamunan Tsukishima di karenakan keanehan yang ia temukan saat bangun tidur tadi.

Ia menemukan kacamatanya tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Masih di tempat yang sama, tetapi sudah berubah posisi. Ia ingat betul posisi kacamatanya saat ia taruh semalam dan ia juga merasa tidak terbangun semalam. Terlebih lagi, bantalnya basah dan matanya sembab. Ini pasti ulah Tsukuyomi, begitu pikirnya. Namun sang tersangka yang hendak di introgasi, tidak muncul suaranya barang sedikitpun.

' _Sial.. kemana kau Tsukuyomi.. keluarlah.. '_

' _...'_

Sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Berkali-kali Tsukishima memanggil pun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Tsukuyomi. Akhirnya Tsukishima menyerah. Ia justru bersyukur jika Tsukuyomi benar-benar menghilang. Dengan itu, kehidupannya yang damai akan kembali lagi.

"Keeii.. Kau akan terlambat jika tak sarapan sekarang..", seru ibunda Tsukishima sekali lagi.

"Baik Bu.. Aku sedang ganti baju.." Jawabnya sambil menyiapkan kaos bergambar bintang kesayangannya. Di tengah-tengah persiapan yang sedang ia lakukan, smartphone hitam miliknya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Sudah dapat ia tebak, pesan dari siapakah itu. Karena orang yang selalu mengiriminya pesan tiap pagi hanyalah ada seorang. Dengan cepat dia mengambil smartphone nya, membuka pesan dari seseorang tersebut dan dengan cepat ia balas pula. Setelah itu ia keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

"Aku berangkat Bu.." Pamitnya sembari membuka pintu rumah. Ia langsung memasang headphone nya sembari berjalan menuju tempat ia biasa bertemu dengan Yamaguchi. Tak lama kemudian, bayangan sahabatnya itu sudah tampak di ujung jalan sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak "Tsukkiiiiiiiii~~~!".

Tsukishima mempercepat langkahnya, dan berkata dengan segera kepada Yamaguchi, "Berisik Yamaguchi..". Lalu dibalas segera oleh sahabatnya itu, "Maaf, Tsukki.. Hehe.."

Setelahnya, Tsukishima hanya berdiam diri memperhatikan Yamaguchi dengan seksama dan menatap matanya dengan lekat. Perbuatannya itu sukses membuat sahabatnya salah tingkah dan horor sendiri.

" A.. Ada apa Tsukki?" Tanya Yamaguchi, sedikit mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Maaf, tidak ada apa-apa.. ayo berangkat.." Jawabnya dengan datar dan kembali berjalan dengan cepat.

Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat sampai Yamaguchi angkat bicara.

"Nee, Tsukki.. Kau tahu? Aku bermimpi aneh sekali semalam.."

"Mimpi seperti apa?"

"Hmmm.. Aku melihat seseorang.. tapi aku tak tahu itu siapa.. aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena silau sekali.. Tapi aku tahu dia tersenyum padaku.. Terus.."

 _Deg. Deg._ Mendengar pernyataan Yamaguchi barusan membuat jantung Tsukishima berdetak kencang. Ada apa ini? Apa maksudnya?

"Eee.. Tsukki.. Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali.. Kau sakit?", Kata Yamaguchi, seketika menyadarkan Tsukishima kembali.

"A..Aku tak apa.. jadi, apa lanjutannya? Mimpi mu itu?", sahutnya mengelabui sahabatnya yang khawatir.

"Ah.. iya.. lalu setelah tersenyum padaku, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh kepadaku.."

"Apa itu?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Amaterasu.. begitu katanya.."

 _-TO BE CONTINUED-_

 _NOTE:_

 _Terimakasih kepada semua reader yang sudah baca maupun follow cerita ini.. :D_

 _Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah memberi review.._

 _Maaf banget karena g update lama banget, dan sekalinya update cuma bisa singkat seperti ini.. Hontou sumimasen deshita.. m(_ _)m_

 _Sekali lagi selamat membaca~~ :D_

 _-Shizunda Tsuki-_


End file.
